


Job Perks

by JasnNCarly



Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/M, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-17
Updated: 2012-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:23:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23571781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Sabrina is scared to accept any favors.
Relationships: Sabrina Santiago/Matt Hunter





	Job Perks

The feeling of fingers sweeping stray hairs out of her face caused a small grin to form on her lips, sure her dreams were seeping into reality.  
  
“Sabrina, you know, it’s okay to tell my brother he’s slightly demanding.”  
  
Her smile immediately faded, her eyes wide awake, as she sat up straight on the comfy couch and spotted his crooked grin, “Dr. Hunter! What are you doing here?”  
  
“I came to take over babysitting duties. Patrick’s got a demanding patient at the hospital and can’t leave.”  
  
“Oh…” Sabrina straightened her glasses, trying not to seem uneasy under his concentrated stare, “What?”  
  
“Nothing, I was just…” Matt narrowed his eyes, gesturing over his shoulder, “Have you eaten?”  
  
“I made Emma dinner, if that’s what you’re asking.”  
  
“I know you take good care of my niece. I was asking about you.” When she said nothing, he stood to his feet and announced, “Get comfortable. I’ll get you something.”  
  
Sabrina wasn’t sure what to do as he headed into the kitchen, uncertain of how to act when others wanted to take care of her – something others rarely did.


End file.
